The One of Us to Survive
by Oh SqueegeeMan
Summary: Mark's POV of life after the death of four others. His pain and his new rivival of life as he meets a new special person to change is out look on things. A person with a similar problem. ...I suck at summaries, but I hope you like this.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: The song "Goodbye Love", I think, has a lot of meaning to it. More than just the heartbreak of Roger and Mimi's relationship, but the heartbreak that Mark feels in the future of losing his loves as well, and the way that he feels. It's an amazingly wise song about the differences in ways that people, even ones as close as Roger and Mark, can picture life so differently. I hope you like this. **

_I write this, while sitting in the waiting room of the very same hopspital as our dearest Angel, passed away in. The horrifing memory leaks back into my brain no matter how hard I try and push it out. But the pain is resurfacing, just in a different form. Its the form of a different love; a new kind of heartbreak. I write this as my worst nightmare becomes a reality. _

_Across the room the same agony shows in the eyes of the others. Maureen cries her eyes out on the shoulder of her love, Joanne. They both know the truth. Benny stands against the wall, shocked by whats going on. Numb... like I try to be. But I know the truth, too. I know that within minutes the doctors will come and confirm all the horros of my nightmares. _

"Mr. Cohen?" Instantly, I looked up as did all the others. Quickly, we raced over wanting to know everything, but still dreading the answer.

He just sighed and shook his head lightly. "Mr. Davis didn't make it."

We all heard it before, just different names: Angel, Collins, Mimi. Now Roger. It all seemed too familiar. But you never got used to it. That kind of pain hits you hard, right in the stomach. You just break down. The pain is stronger than you, no matter how many times you've been through it.

Automatically, Muareens tears flowed stronger as Joanne tries to comfort her, even though she's breaking down too. Benny turns around, throws his hands in his face, and begins to weap. I just fall to the floor, too overwhelmed by grief to hold myself up.

You'd think that after all the signs from the others showed up in Roger, you'd expect this sort of thing coming, but its still hits me as a suprise. I knew it was coming. I knew the truth. But I also know, miracles happen. After ereverything happened with Mimi, I always hoped it could happen again. _Somehow. _

But Collins passed. No miracle. Then Mimi, this time with no kind of revival. And now Roger.

I thought maybe this was the chance. We were over-due for happiness, for any type of miracle. But nothing happened. Another heart break.

No ment to be crude, but death is a funny thing. No matter how much you want a miracle, no matter how much you want your best friend to be with you longer, you're happy they're gone, in a better place, with no harm. It's somewhere they can be happy for the rest of eternity.

But it's the ohter way around too. Even if you want them to be happy, free of sorrow, you wish they we're here.

I miss the way Angel could always put a smile on my face with the perfect positive attitude. The way Collins always had some sly comment to add to everything, joking of course. The way Mimi was always so vibrant, so full of life, and always looking for fun. And the way Roger's simple melodies would get stuck in my head and the way he could always find some way to make me laugh.

I miss when it was all of us _together. _

I remember, after Maureen's protest, at the Life Cafe, how we were all there. Everyone was smiling. The words of our song slowed through my ears lifting me higher into the the serene air of those days.

I mean, of course we had troubles then: unempolyement, over-due rent, durg addiction, and medication payments, along with other things. But none of that mattered. We had each other, which ment we could make it through.

Now its just me, sitting in the loft, thinking about the years. Its amazing how much pain you can go through and still be alive and able to think.

Then the phone rang. I'm not exactly sure of the reason why I didn't pick it up. Maybe it's because I'm so used to just screaning my calls, or maybe because I didn't feel much like talking (which was true), or maybe its because I knew Roger's voice would ring through the loft again. Whatever the reason was, I just let it ring.

And I'm glad I did. Even if it was only for a second, Roger's and my voice connected as one. "Speak." It was a simple word with little point, but it was so familiar, so right, and for that tiny instant of time, I was care-free.

But then it neded as quickly as it had started and reality flashed back. I had thought I was done crying, that all my tears had fallen, but as I listened to Benny's message, more seemed to escape.

"Hey Mark. It's Benny." his voice was soft with a quiet depressed tone. It scared me. "I know you've been through a lot, hell.. all of us have, and I understand if you want to be home for a while. Take a break off of this months rent. I've got it convered." Then he paused for a while. I actually thought he hung up, but then he began again. This time his tone was a little more concerned. "Mark, if you need anything, anything at all, you tell me right away. I'm here for you. I know i havn't been in the past, but I am now. And Maureen and Joanne are too. Dont forget about us. Just... Just take it easy." And that was the end of it.

I don't know what he thought was going to happen though. Rent was due in a couple days and I had never been late since I got my steady job. What was so different now?

I sat up a bit, to both finally move, and to whipe my eyes with my hands. Then I looked at the clock. "8:30." _That's starange,_ I thought, _I couldn't only have been laying there for an hour. _Slowly, I got up, stretching my muslces. Weirdly, they were tight like E'd been sttting there all day. Then I opened the blinds, which to my suprise, brought bright lights beaming into the loft. "What the..." and then I realized that it was eight-thirty in the morning. I hadn't been sitting there for an hour, I had been sitting there or thirteen hours.

Another thing I didn't realize until then was the rumble in my stomach. Time flies when you're deep in thought, I guess, so I never really thought about being hungry or my desire for food. Maybe I'd been laying there longer than I even thought, if Benny said the rent was already due.

But knowing the only thing in the fridge was old milk and rotten cheese, I grabbed my jacket and slipped out for some fast food breakfast.

**I know that was short and pretty emo, but don't worry. Next chapter will be much better. I've already started writing it. Reveiw and tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: this is not as emo as the last, which makes it also not written as well, I think, but still, I hope you like it. Tell me what you think.**

It was suprisingly warm out for this time of year so the breeze felt nice whipping through my coat. It gently flew my scarf in the air. The sun wasn't too high in th sky so the perfect little bit of sunshine settled on my face. It was nice out and for once I felt good, lke I knew this would be a good day.

I took slow steps as I walked tward the nearest McDonalds. Something cheap and good sounded good for this morning along with a hot cup of coffee. Normally, I would grab a news paper for something to read, but I knew there would be something bad to ruin my good mood, so I decided agaisnt it.

The rest of the walk was nice. My mind was free of harmful thoughts so there was a smile filling my face as I stepped through the door.

When I got in the line and waited to order, my sences went crazy. The sweet scent of the food made my stomach rumble loud and my mouth water. It was actually quite emnbarsassing, but I didn't think anyone heard me.

Well, until the man in front of me turned around and gave a small smile. Instantly, I flushed red, which obviously amused the man. He began to laugh. I was too mortified to look at him any longer, so I stared at the floor until it was my turn to order.

"Can I get a pancake breakfast?" I asked the cashier lady. Talking about food made my hunger grow more and another roar formed from my gut. Another gigle trailed soon after from the man again, who was now waiting for his food beside me. To cover up my embarassment, I shot a small fake chuckle back.

"For here or to go?" She asked popping her gum.

I wasn't about to go back to the loft an dfall into another timeless depression. "For here."

"That'll be 3.75," she asnwered. Then it hit me. If I can't pay my rent then obviously I have money. Frantically I searched my pockets. I came up 3.65 short. I kind of just looked up at her with one of those fake chuckles. "Will this over it?" I aksed holding out a dime.

"Sir," the cashier groaned with a snotty attitude. "If you can't pay for it, we're canceling your order."

The thought of food leaving me made my stomach rumble again loudly. This was a much too humiliating day.

"I've go it,"said a voice. I looked over to see the same man that had laughed at me earlier, pulling out his leather wallet. He gave her a five. "Give the change to your charity," he added.

Wow. I just had someone pay for my mean. That's a new low. Especially when I'm only at McDonalds.

The man got his meal first. He walked away to sit down with out another word or look at me.

When I got my meal, I wasn't quite sure what to do. Do I say thanks? Offer to pay him back? (although I knew I had no money at home either). Or just ignore it and take it as a generous deed?

After about five minutes of stanidng awkwardly with my tray in my hand, I decided a thanks was in order. So, I found the man sitting at a table sipping his coffee and reading the paper. Slowly I walked over reviewing the words in my head that I was going to say.

"Um," I said when I reached the table. He quit reading and looked up at me with questioning eyes. "Thank you for paying for my breakfast. I appriciate it very much. I will try my best to pay you back." After I said it, I realized how stupid I sounded. Way too rehearsed.

"No problem," he simply said just before looking back at his paper.

Then I didn't really know what to do. I didn't feel like sitting alone. How depressing. Maybe this guy wanted to chat. So, I kind of just stood there for a minute, thinking about what to do. Hoping something would happen soon.

Thankfully, he caught my drift and said "Would you like to sit down?" he asked with a small chuckle and grin. I flushed again, and sat down. I hoped he didn't find this weird.

Although I did want to talk, I didn't. Instaead I began scarfing my food. It was just so good and I was so starving. The only time I stopped chewing was to take a drink. Then I went back to my food.

"Hungry?" he asked with a smile, noticing me pigging out.

I must have looked like a disgusting pig. I put my fork down and decided to start a conversation, instead of eating more. "I'm Mark," I said softly, looking into his eyes.

"David," he answered, pulling his hand up to shake mine.

I smiled a bit. "Your hands are cold."

David quit smiling like he had before and paused for a moment. "I haven't eaten in a while and I walked here," he said quickly. It wasn't much of an excuse. It was nice out, but whatever. Why would it matter how cold his hands were?

We were silent for awhile, after that. I didn't know what else to say. That kind of set our conversation at a drop.

But thankfully there wasn't much pressure to talk. I was comfertable just eating and he seemed comfertable just reading. After mintues of this, I finished my meal and decided to give him one last thanks before I left.

"I really do appriciate you paying for this," I said honestly. It was true. If I wouldn't've eaten, I would've most likely starved to death.

"No problem. Just won a case so I actually had something for once," Davided answered back. He sounded like he was truly happy with being able to pay, no like he was complaining about never having any money.

"So you're a lawyer?" I lead on. I figured while we were talking I might as well keep it going.

"I try to be," he replied with a sigh. "I don't really get much of a chance though. I'm sick a lot." David kind of looked down like it brough back a bad memory or that he was ashamed. Maybe both.

"Why are you sick a lot?" I asked, truly curious. The way he acted made me wonder. Could it be something serious?

"Um..." he stared like it took some deep thought. "Just some stupid immune problems. No big deal," he answered shaking his head. "But what about you? What do you do?"

That subject hit me hard. I handn't done much camera work since the absence of my friends. The last real job I remember having was filling coffee cups at Starbucks. Not worth mentioning. "I'm currently unemployed." Saying it that way didn't seem too bad. It's better sounding than saying,"I'm a jobless loser."

"Oh, I suppose that explains the money shortage," David said smiling. Obviously he didn't consider me a loser, at least I hoped not.

We talked for a long time after that. We seemed to touch about every sugject and by the time we finished, I felt like I've known him forever. And he surely knew me. When he got me talking, I kept talking. It was nice though, he seemed okay just listening to me ramble on.

And I was, of course, okay listening to him talk. He had a lot to say. It wasn't all serious, don't get me wrong. He really knew how to make me laugh, knew how to make me smile.

It was crazy. The last time I remember smiling and having this much fun, was with Roger. He was the last one to make me happy. David was a lot like Roger, but at the same time, he was so different.

There was something about him though, something good, something that felt so right. He was so positive about everything. David made me feel right, feel _happy, _for once, talking to him.

"I't almost noon," he stated, looking down at his watch. Wow. Time really flew by. "Do you think..." he started, and then hesitated.

"Yes?" I asked, smiling. It was kind of adorable the way he became shy all of a sudden. Wait-no. Not adorable. Guys can't be adorable... can they?

David grinned along with me showing his white pearls. "Maaybe that I could call you sometime?"

I laughed a little. _And let this happiness end? _I asked myself. _No way. _

"Of course." He pulled out his pocket book and let me write my number down. He grinned and said he'd call soon. He wanted to see me again. And I wanted to see him too.

I thought about what could happen between us as I walked back to the loft. I imagined us seeing each other agian, laughing and smiling as we talk, and imagined the feeling coming everytime we saw each other and me being happy. I only wish it was that easy.

When I reached the apartment complex, I was hesitant to go in. If I went in, there was a high posibility that another era of depression would overwhelm me. But there was really no where else to go. _Maybe I can mess with the camera and ocucpy myself with old movies, _I told myslef. So, slowly I walked up the stairs to my room, hoping I would still be happy when I got up there.

**a/n: Well, I know there isn't very much to this chapter, but this is just the begining. Meeting this guy is going to open up a lot of new doors to Mark within their relationship. Hope you read on. Reveiw! **


End file.
